


The Living Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world learns the truth about the supernatural, the McCall Pack find themselves forced to flee Beacon Hills. However Lydia's attempt to see Allison one more time before they leave, brings back another falled friend from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



Kira sprinted through the trees, gasping for breath as she desperately tried to outrun the footsteps behind her. She had been running for three months now. That's when it all started.

Since a cruel video showing a chained up newly turned werewolf in Mexico had gone viral, the hunters were everywhere. But not your average hunter. Ordinary citizens stepping up everywhere to "defend" their hometown against these "monsters", had joined the ranks of trained hunters now accompanied by asassins and bounty hunters left, right and centre. Slowly, but surely everyone was revealed. And now they were being hunted down.

Wind swept her hair into her face as she ran, and her legs were so close to giving way beneath her. Turning around to gage how close the hunters were, she tripped over an outstreched branch falling head first towards the mossy ground, cursing her clumsiness. Just before the moment of impact, she felt stong, protective arms pull her to her feet. Malia's arms held her tight, as if just by letting go she'd be lost forever. 

> "God I love you," Kira told her, "Without you I'd be dead a thousand times you know."
> 
> "And don't you forget it!" Malia retorted, planting a kiss on the top of her head, "And I love you too you know-"

At once Malia's would be heartfelt speech (then again probably not, she wasn't always good with words) stopped abuptly, as she pushed Kira behind her, turning to face the hunter who'd caught up in the meantime. She jerked her head, and flicker her hands down, shifting into her were coyote form. She bared her teeth and roared. The up till now hunter looked uneasy, but too determined to back away. He raised a pistol pointing it at Malia's head, when suddenly he dropped to the ground. Out from behind him, eyes glowing red Scott appeared.

> "Are you both okay, did he hurt either of you?" he demanded with a worried look in his eyes.
> 
> "We're alright," Kira assured him.
> 
> "Thank God, we have to keep moving, if we're going to make it out of Beacon Hills tonight, - and alive."

Scott led the kitsune and the were coyote swiftly through the trees until they saw light streaming through the trees at the end of the forest. They stopped at a small cottage by the river, the one safehouse they still had left, undiscovered, Scott knocking three times on the door. Melissa opened the door, thanking her lucky stars her son and his friends were still safe. As soon as they were in the door Stiles pulled Scott into a warm embrace and Liam nearly jumped on the four of them - Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia, informing them of just how worried he was.

> "What if you hadn't come back?" he babbled, "I can't do this without you, I'd have become an omega and been kidnapped by the circus or something. Or maybe-"
> 
> "Liam." the alpha started, "We're not going anywhere, none of us, I promise."
> 
> "Told ya," Stiles chipped in, winking at him."

This seemed to calm Liam down, settling for a hug from Scott and Stiles. They were like parents to him, and he really looked up to them. He knew in his heart he would never ever be without any of them. They were pack. They were family. And if they did die, they'd all die together, as one.

Scott looked around. Everyone was here apart from -

> "Lydia, where's Lydia," he asked in paniced tones, "Who saw her last?"
> 
> "Don't worry Scott," Stiles replied, "She's okay, just out the back, in.. well the graveyard I guess, she went on about needing to see Allison one more time or something before we left for good."

He trailed off, sadness in his eyes, a moment of silence as they all remembered the fallen. After a moment or two, the silence was broken by a scream, piercing through the night, sending shivers down their spines. The air was fridged cold. At once they all ran outside to see Lydia standing motionless in the midst of the graves. Coming closer it became clear she was not alone. She stood in the arms of another figure, tall and pale, sobbing onto her shoulder.

Allison. It couldn't be, yet it was. A breath caught in Scott's throat.  _I missed you,_ Lydia was saying over and over, and  _I'm so sorry,_  and  _I love you so so much, don't ever leave me again._ All at once everyone was crying and tearful reunions came about. In a time of desperation, a moment of pure happiness came about. They all held each other tight, not wanting to let go, until a cough from an unknown individual behind them, brought them back to reality. Standing next to them, stood a woman, middle aged, dark hair, red eyes and regal. Though he'd never seen her before, Scott felt as though she was familiar, he seemed to recognise her. But someone definitely did. Behind him Melissa stood there in shock, staring at the newcomer with her eyes wide open.

> "Talia.." she whispered.

_Of course,_ Scott realised, Talia is Derek's mother. But she had died in the fire hadn't she? 

> "Melissa, is that you? You've.. you've changed," Talia said whistfully.
> 
> "That's what time does to us all," she smiled back. Turning to Scott she said, "Do you remember all those stories I used to tell you about my own high school sweetheart? When ever you needed advice with Allison or Kira in the past? Well this is her. We were both on the school ballet team, that's how we met. And from there the connection was instant. We fell in love. But all good things must come to an end, and at the beginning of Senior Year she moved away, and I met your father. When Talia returned at the end of the year it was too late, I'd moved on, and she was pregnant with her first son - Derek. And then some time later, the fire happened. Talia was murdered that day. I didn't think I'd ever recover from something like that." She turned to face Talia once more. "My Talia died in a fire years ago, so who the hell are you, and how do you think you can get away with this?"
> 
> "Lissa it's me, please don't doubt me now," Talia pleaded, "Whatever your young banshee did, Allison wasn't the only one affected. I was brought back too. For a purpose I think. I used to be a feared and respected alpha, let me help.. And for the record, I never stopped loving you Liss, you wuere my first true love. That's not something easily forgotten. Do you remember when we used to take picnics up to the look out point and we'd -"

Melissa ran forward and kissed her in a moment which seemed to last forever. "I believe you, I really do, but for gods sake, spare the details, my son is listening!" Scott winced, but Melissa's eyes were sparkling and her voice filled with joy. Melissa felt young again. Melissa even looked young again. It was a bad time for the pack, but today was indeed a good day.

They all headed off back up to the cottage filled with new hope which they hadn't felt in a long time. The whole pack laughing and crying and swapping tales, catching up Allison on everything she'd missed, while Melissa and Talia walked a few paces behind them holding hands shyly, as if they were teenagers once more. 

Back up at the cottage, Stiles produced a bottle of champaign from under a floorboard.

> "How long have you been hiding that for?" Lydia jokingly scolded him.
> 
> "Wouldn't you like to know," he replied, before popping open the lid with a shriek, and spraying the redhead along with Allison who was at this stange, dozing off on her shoulder.

Everyone had their fair share of the bubbling drink, except Liam, who was still under the legal age, but got around this by sneaking sips of everyone's drinks while they turned their backs. Before long, Melissa and Talia headed off to the bedroom together to trade promises and to catch up on lost time together. The teenagers caught up in the return of their own friend, were too busy to notice them sneak off. With a few drinks in them, Liam had managed to convince Kira to teach him how to use her katana, exclaiming "Mason is gonna think this is so sweet!", before accidently slicing an unassuming banana held in Kira's hand. 

> "Whoops."

They erupted into a fit of giggles. From across the room Malia snarled playfully.

> "If it had been my girlfriend you sliced, today would have been your last day," she winked at Liam, who was unable to tell if she was joking or not.
> 
> "Uh of course, I'm so sorry Kira, won't happen again," he assured her quickly, before flashing Malia a smile.

In between threats, Malia had been cartwheeling around the house, insisting this was indeed a necessary skill, the whole pack should learn. Something smashed, but everyone was too overjoyed to care, and anyway, Malia was singing  _Bad Reputation_ so loudly, nobody would have heard it smash anyway.

On the couch beside the fire, Lydia nudged Allison awake.

> "Ally?"
> 
> "Mhmm?"
> 
> "Marry me. I'm serious, I want to get married. To you. As soon as humanly possible."

Allison jerked awake.

> "You can't be serious Lyds, not only have I only been alive again for about an hour or two, you've never even showed any interest in girls in your life, and no matter how much you mean to me, I want you to be happy, with someone you're in love with, not just someone you love."
> 
> "Don't you get it? You think I've never shown any interest in girls, but you're not even considering how interested I am in you. Right from the start you're all I've ever wanted. How many times have I told you I love you? How many times? I get it, I never properly told you, let you believe I meant it in a platonic way, but I never did. I was just too scared of losing you if I told you the truth. But in the end I lost you anyway. And now your back, I don't want to lose you again, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Marry me Ally, please."

 

Allison was smiling so much, the room lit up. "Of course I will Lyds, could it ever have been anyone but you?" She leaned forward and kissed the banshee softly and passionately. That night the huntress and the banshee fell asleep intertwined on the couch beside the fire.

When everyone had fallen asleep, Scott and Stiles drove up to the lookout point, for one last night sitting on the hood of the jeep beneath the stars. They sat in silence together remembering all the good times they'd had their, from when they were just little kids. If Scott was sure of one thing in his life, that thing was Stiles, every time without fail.

Stiles elbowed Scott. "This is it ay? Our last night in Beacon Hills. I'm gonna miss this place you know. My only comfort is getting to bring Roscoe, just so you know, no matter where we go, Roscoe comes too."

Scott chuckled. "Me too. But for me, home is where ever the pack are. Whether that be New York, or London, France or Australia." He paused for a moment. "You. You're my home. And you always will be."

> "I guess you'll always be at home then, cause I'm going nowhere," Stiles reminded him.

They lay under the night sky in comfortable silence, and in that moment, neither of them had loved another person more.

> "Oh and now that you know what your mother used to get up to here, does it change how you think about the place?" Stiles winked at Scott, breaking the silence.

Scott threw an apple at him.

 


End file.
